powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KiraYukimura/Charcter Post 2/Lorelle Tyrelle
Lorelle Tyrelle '''Lorelle Tyrelle '''is a faerie creature who is apart of the Immortal Garden Crew and joined after she left the Fae Realm. She is the daughter of a prominent and powerful war family that held much land in her realm. She is currently the maidservant of the Immortal Garden, but often wastes her time having conversations with other crew members or flirting with others. Backstory Lorelle Tyrelle lived in a realm called the Fae growing up that was on the brink of a civil war. Lorelle's family were very influential and prominent figures that help orchestrate the future war by building a rebellion army against the monarchy at the time. Lorelle herself was rarely affected by the war until it broke out so suddenly. Death surrounded her as each member of her family was murdered or taken by the King's Guards one by one until all that was left was her immediate family. Her mother had tried to send her off to a land located outside The Fae, but was unsuccessful. The King's Guards soon arrived at their home and murdered Lorelle's father and mother, however, they spared her and took her with them on their way back to the King's Palace. Lorelle was punished although she had nothing to do with the rebellion that took place. She was kept under captivity for 90 years in the King's Palace and was not permitted to leave. Lorelle was abused and sexually assaulted by the Fae King and his Guards almost every night until she had enough courage to take action against them. Lorelle had formed alliances with some of the members of the Court and King's Guard who had taken pity on her. A dark fae named Nyx who had recently joined the Court heard of Lorelle and what the King was doing to her. One night, Nyx offered Lorelle to give her what she needed to defeat the King. Lorelle hesitated, but she agreed to do whatever it took to protect herself. Nyx performed a ceremony the next day that transformed Lorelle. The dark fae told her that she would now be protected by any man who chose to harm her intentionally. Afterwards, Nyx vanished into the air with an eerie smile faded on her lips. That night, the King invited Lorelle to his bed chamber for the usual night routine. She tried to preform magic and spoke powerful invocations, but it didn't work. The King laughed at her attempts to harm him and slapped her, knocking her unconscious. In the morning, she woke up to a grotesque scene. The King laid in a pool of his own blood with his heart beside him. About a dozen guards covered the stone floor laying lifeless positioned haplessly on the ground and twisted in ways that made Lorelle gag. Spins, lungs and other organs decorated the room as the sun peaked out against the horizon. As Lorelle examined the room, she noticed that her clothes weren't tattered or stained with a drop of blood. She went to a mirror and noticed that her eyes were a bright scarlet colour. As she screamed in terror, a voice behind her laughed out. She turned around to find the sorceress, Nyx by her side. Nyx had explained that the transformation spell had worked. "A succubus. Half fae, half daemon." Nyx had told her. She said that last night Lorelle had blacked out not because the King had slapped her, but it was because she was in transition. After that, Lorelle had apparently murdered anyone who had tried to do her any harm. Lorelle ran out of the room and fled the castle. By nightfall, she was at the sea. She lived in solitude for 20 years and only feed on others when she needed it the most. A year later, a ship named the Immortal Garden said that it was looking for someone to clean up the ship and she offered to become apart of the crew as long as she got as far away from her land as possible. Appearance Lorelle a beautiful girl with long blond hair and light blue eyes, however, when she is hungry, her eyes turn a bright scarlet red color. Powers *Faery Physiology/Succubus Physiology – Lorelle Tyrelle possesses basic fae and daemon abilities such as enhanced physical prowess and other ones unique to her kind. As half-fae, Lorelle has pointy ears and is extraordinarily beautiful. Her daemon-half is given black, lethery wings, sharp claws, and a tail. Whenever she is hungry as a succubus, her eyes glow scarlet-red, and her veins turn black. **Seductive Magnetism **Supernatural Beauty – as a faerie-daemon hybrid,certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular dimension (that is, they appear as classically attractive humans while on earth). **Supernatural Condition *Faerie Magic/Demonic Magic – as a succubus and faerie, Lorelle is capable of performing both faerie and demonic magic. *Photokinesis – faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True faeries can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can be used offensively on humans, the two-natured creatures, and vampires. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Faeries can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconscious and return a person's consciousness. *Dream Manipulation **Alternative Dream Universe – each faerie is capable of is capable of creating a pocket universe inside their minds. Lorelle and other fae can invite other people into their realms to communicate or trap them. If a person is stuck in the pocket realm too long they might think it is actual reality. *Empathic Projection *Subliminal Seduction – as a succubus, Lorelle has the ability to send seductive thoughts and images into the minds of others regardless of their sex. However, she must be within close contact for someone to receieve her messages. *Psychometry Theme Song *Choose Your Destiny Category:Blog posts